


Harga Diri

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Anuanu, Atsuosa ena ena, Efek karantina :(, Lemon(?), M/M, Maaf gajelas huhu, Nananini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R18, Sex, no beta we die like daichi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Kepada saudaranya, Osamu membuang harga diri.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Harga Diri

**Author's Note:**

> HSHSHSSHSH AKU LUPA CARANYA NULIS EUE
> 
> Maaf kalau ini aneh atau gimana, udah lama sejak terakhir bikin anuanu :(
> 
> Bila ada salah kata, typo, saya sungguh minta maaf :"""

_Jangan sekali-kali serahkan mahkotamu pada pria berengsek di luaran sana jika kau masih punya harga diri._

Sebaris kalimat, sesuatu yang diperuntukkan untuk mereka para kaum hawa agar menjaga baik kehormatan. Tidak membuka selangkangan secara sembarang dan membiarkan siapapun masuk. Melarang pria manapun untuk merusak kesucian yang diberi oleh Tuhan.

Apa hanya kaum hawa? Tidak. Mereka, kaum dengan jakun di leher pun sama. Jangan lecehkan wanita. Karena apa-apa yang kalian perbuat, semua tercetak di tubuh semampai miliknya. Jangan pernah terpikir untuk merusak masa depan seseorang, hanya dikarenakan memenuhi nafsu semata.

Harga diri merupakan sesuatu yang dijunjung tinggi oleh sebagian manusia. Tidak boleh diserahkan, dilempar, ataupun dirusak. Mereka yang melanggar, mereka yang dengan mudahnya menghilangkan harga diri, harus menanggung malu dari sorot pandang masyarakat. Dicela, dicecar, dihina, dimaki. Beberapa bahkan mulai menganggap, mereka yang telah jatuh dari singgasananya, sebagai mainan pemuas hasrat.

Semua tahu itu. Semua paham itu. Meski contoh-contoh buruk terukir pada muka bumi—kemunculan rumah bordil, misalnya—seluruh manusia memilih untuk tidak tenggelam dalam lumpur, menjaga diri agar tidak dibubuhi noda permanen. Bila bukan karena keterpaksaan atau dibutakan sesuatu bernama cinta, siapa juga yang mau?

Tunggu, dua orang mau.

Ketika itu keadaan sedang sepi. Orangtua pergi berwisata untuk perayaan bulan madu entah keberapa, menyisakan dua remaja canggung dalam rumah tanpa perlindungan. Tetangga sebelah kanan sibuk memutar televisi dengan volume di atas rata-rata seperti biasa. Tetangga sebelah kiri pergi liburan sejak tiga hari lalu, baru kembali mungkin minggu depan. Tetangga seberang pindah dua bulan lalu, menyisakan rumah kosong tak terawat.

Malam itu, Miya Osamu membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya dan rela digasak hingga lecet.

Pakaian teronggok kasar di sebelah almari, tidak ada niat untuk diacuhkan sekali dilempar. Menyisakan tubuh polos ditebas keringat dan mani, dicetak bekas-bekas ungu dan merah, bentuk-bentuk cakaran pun malang melintang terukir di atas kulit pucat, kelamin tegak tanpa sedikitpun perlindungan ditatap intens. Osamu tidak masalah, malah mungkin senang juga.

Belum pernah ada yang menggagahi Osamu. Ini merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagi dia yang tengah memandang dirinya ke bawah seakan melihat mangsa buruan. Tersenyum meremehkan dengan lidah terjulur keluar, Miya Atsumu membawa tangannya bekerja, turun ke bawah.

"Buka kakimu, Samu."

Osamu melebarkan dua kakinya dengan senang hati. Menampilkan lubang berkedut yang semula tertutup lipatan paha. Ia melihat senyum Atsumu makin mengembang. Kelima jari menelusur sepanjang jalur, dari lutut hingga paha dalam, mengguit sensual. Erangan tercipta akibat tak sanggup menahan rasa, padahal bagian paling menyenangkan belum dimulai.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bersiap, karena Atsumu tidak memberi belas kasih sama sekali. Lubang yang belum pernah sekalipun diterobos, dibuka paksa dengan satu jari untuk pemanasan. Osamu sukses berteriak lirih.

"Apa? Ini baru satu jari, loh."

Atsumu tersenyum jenaka atas respon berupa tatapan tajam dikelilingi rona merah membara. Iseng merayap, dan Atsumu memambahkan jari kedua. Bagaikan sepasang petualang, menjelajah gua asing tak bernama. Makin masuk ke dalam, demi menguak misteri terbesar.

Berbekal pengetahuan dari menonton film biru, jari-jari itu meregangkan serat otot kaku berkedut menggoda, minta diisi. Tanpa Osamu duga, permainan Atsumu mengundang kenikmatan. Dalam benak terbayang apa kakaknya pernah bersetubuh sebelumnya? Atau ini penyebab datangnya _toss_ sempurna? Jemari panjang, lentik, beruas indah, mengundang iri.

Sejak kecil Osamu tahu pengendalian diri saudaranya itu rendah. Jika bukan karena dia sepanjang waktu, Atsumu mungkin sudah lama tercebur kolam dosa. Maka dari itu, Osamu sudah tahu apa yang menanti ketika petualang-petualang tersebut ditarik paksa keluar. Basah oleh lubrikan.

Kecupan pada bibir diberikan, disambut baik. "Siap?" geram Atsumu pelan, sekali lagi mengirim sengatan kejut ke seluruh badan. Patah-patah, Osamu mengangguk.

Awalnya ujung masuk, membuka jalan sedikit demi sedikit, baru disusul sisa kelamin. Buku-buku jari memutih, efek mencengkeram seprai terlalu kuat. "Ah, haah...," desah Osamu sepanjang jalan, makin membangkitkan semangat bercinta tersembunyi dari yang lebih tua.

Saat semua masuk, mereka diam untuk sementara. Rasanya perih, sakit, geli, tapi Osamu tidak bicara apapun. Menahannya sebentar sedangkan Atsumu membeku dan mengamati hasil perhubungan.

"Kau berdarah...."

"Ah...?"

Baru terasa. Cairan hangat meleleh keluar dari liang sucinya. Bau amis samar-samar tercium di udara. Ekspresi Atsumu berubah panik beberapa detik kemudian.

"Oh astaga! Bagaimana ini? Aku minta maaf! Seharusnya kita tidak—"

Tidak. Jangan. Berhenti mengoceh. Osamu membungkam bibir sang kakak dengan miliknya sendiri. Lamat-lamat mengecap rasa dari rongga mulut. Mengajak dua lidah berdansa asik.

"Ini wajar," jelas Osamu setelah ciuman, "pria tak beda dengan wanita dalam hal semacam ini. Sama-sama berdarah bila itu pertama kalinya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Jika kau ragu, biar aku yang memimpin."

Air muka Atsumu berubah hijau. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Osamu terkekeh ringan, sesuatu yang amat sangat jarang terjadi. "Kau bisa mulai, kalau kau ma—aah."

Pertengahan kalimat dibanting setir langsung menjadi rentetan desahan. Atsumu bergerak liar seperti binatang. Selaras dengan bunyi reot kasur di bawah mereka. Ia bekerja, berusaha membuat kotak suara Osamu habis diisi lenguh kenikmatan. Osamu bukan perempuan, tapi reaksi badannya persis seperti perawan yang pertama kali diserbu. Lubang anal itu berfungsi sama seperti vagina, sama-sama memberi getar ekstrim yang menuntut lagi dan lagi. Meremas keberadaan Atsumu penuh perhatian, sampai dia tidak mau malam ini cepat berakhir. Menghentikan waktu, kalau bisa.

Tidak ada iming-iming cinta dalam persenggamaan ini. Mereka tidak saling jatuh hati. Mereka masih normal, masih suka wanita berdada dan gua merah dirambati bulu halus kecokelatan. Masih suka bibir lembut dibalut gincu merah muda. Masih suka tatanan rambut mengembang yang menggelitik daerah sakral.

Mereka melakukan ini hanya karena rasa ingin tahu. Pemberontakan kecil dari spektrum masyarakat dinamis. Menyisihkan diri untuk sesaat. Lepas dari moralitas. Karena mereka bukan hanya melawan hukum alam, dimana pria dan pria tidak boleh bersama, mereka juga menerobos pagar norma, yaitu larangan hubungan dua saudara yang terikat darah.

Pandangan kabur oleh air mata seakan membuat Atsumu duduk di tahta tertinggi. Osamu merasa menjadi sudra. Seorang pria rendahan. Bawahan yang siap melayani. Sigap membuka kaki bila dipinta oleh rajanya (tentu saja bukan begitu kenyataannya, fantasi liar Osamu cukup mengejutkan, bukan?)

Keduanya gila. Keduanya liar. Sisi primitif mengambil alih dan mengoyak satu sama lain hingga hancur. Sama-sama kehilangan akal sehat dibutakan nafsu yang berkobar. Osamu bahkan tidak bisa merasakan yang lain lagi selain panas dari tubuhnya dan tubuh kakaknya.

"Samu ... aku akan—"

Tidak ada jawaban, karena Osamu sibuk mengukir kata-kata tak bermakna pada udara. Ia mendengar Atsumu menggeram rendah, menghisap puting kanan seperti bayi yang menyusu. Diberi satu rangsangan lagi, Osamu menjerit panjang serta dalam. Persetan harga diri, kenikmatan ini terlalu banyak.

Warna putih menutup pandang untuk sesaat. Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, badan Osamu tersentak kaget akan luncurnya likuid hangat di sepanjang alur liangnya. Lidah Atsumu berhenti bermain pada puting kemerahan, membiarkan seluruh sperma lolos, membanjir penuh.

Mata mereka beradu, sama-sama lelah tapi puas. Atsumu menarik dirinya, merobohkan diri ke samping, lalu menarik selimut. Warna merah pada wajah tidak pudar bahkan setelah kegiatan panas selesai. Diam-diam tangan kekar melingkari pinggang yang lebih muda, mendekap protektif.

Tidak ada yang bicara, saat mereka larut dalam tidur lelap.

• • • 

Sebelumnya, mereka terus berkata pada diri sendiri. Bukan cinta. Bukan kasih. Ini tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak saling suka.

Namun, setelah malam ini, siapa yang tahu?


End file.
